Surtr
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Laegjarn (Elder Daughter) Laevatein (Younger Daughter) |game =Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen = |class = |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Tessho Genda English Kirk Thornton }} Surtr is an antagonist from Fire Emblem Heroes. He is the king of the flame kingdom Múspell. He is also the superior of Loki, the antagonist who appeared during Book II, and the father of Laegjarn and Laevatein. Profile Surtr is the king of the Kingdom of Flame Múspell and relentless in his conquest. He is planning to destroy other kingdoms, particularly setting his sights on Askr, having already destroyed 2 in 9 months, the first being an unnamed Kingdom in 3 months, and Nifl, the Kingdom of Ice, in 6. Surtr has also allied himself with Veronica and the Embla Empire, as stated by her in Chapter 1, Part 4 of Book II. He first appears the end of Book II, Chapter 1, where he burns up many fields and forests and defeats Fjorm. Alfonse and Anna both state that this is the prophecy in which the entire world comes to an end in flames, prompting them to take on the Flame King himself, however, he is currently unable to even be harmed as he carries a power similar to Embla's Ward, called Múspellflame, forcing the Order of Heroes to retreat. In Chapter 4, he and his forces appear to confront the Order of Heroes as Fjorm is preparing the rite to reactivate the gate to Nifl. He threatens Alfonse, stating that if they leave then he will be unopposed to destroy a nearby Askran town and kill everyone living there. As the Order escapes through the gate, Surtr orders that his forces advance on the town, but is opposed by Veronica, who wishes to conquer Askr, rather than destroying it. Surtr then prepares to face her and Xander, only to be stopped by Loki, who points out that the town is empty after Alfonse sent them a signal to evacuate. At Loki's suggestion, Surtr decides to keep Veronica alive for now and sends Laevatein after the Order. In Chapter 7, Surtr somehow arrives at the kingdom of Nifl, where he ambushes and brutally attacks Gunnthrá in the sanctuary at Snjarhof before the Order of Heroes arrived. He then shows Fjorm a burnt body of Gunnthrá, though he wasn't told about her plans. Surtr then ignites his flames on her, burning her until she succumbs to her wounds. After Gunnthrá dies, he was surprised that the Summoner may be the one whom the Order of Heroes trusts when she gave her remaining powers to the Breidablik. Surtr decides that the Summoner will be his next victim to get burned. Personality A stern ruler, Surtr believes that his power gives him the right to conquer and destroy every other kingdom, wanting to burn Askr to the ground just for the sake of it. Though willing to make temporary alliances to further his own ambitions, he prefers to sadistically remove any kind of obstacle by slowly torturing and killing them, as he forces Fjorm’s mother to burn up slowly and painfully in front of her eyes, and plans to turn on Veronica and invade Embla, delighted at the thought of her death. Surtr also gets bored easily, as shown by his disinterest in killing the Ice Princess, since she is defeated too easily by him. In-Game Description ;Ruler of Flame :King of Múspell, the Kingdom of Flame. Carries the blood of the Flame Dragon. A harsh ruler whose desire for conquest is relentless. Quotes Surtr/Heroes Quotes Etymology In Norse Mythology, Surtr is a Jötunn (specifically a Fire Giant) best known for wielding a sword comprised of flames. Trivia *According to the design sheets, Surtr's design is meant to represent a demon that wears flames. *Surtr's artwork shows him wielding Sinmara. Gallery Surtr Concept Art 5.jpg|Standard Surtr design sketch. Surtr Concept Art 6.jpg|Attacking Surtr design sketch. Surtr Concept Art 7.jpg|Damaged Surtr design sketch. Surtr Concept Art 1.jpg|Full body concept art of Surtr. Surtr Concept Art 2.jpg|Full body concept art of Surtr. Surtr Concept Art 4.jpg|Mugshots of Laevateinn and Surtr. Surtr Concept Art 3.jpg|Head detail concept art of Surtr. Surtr Attack.png Surtr Skill.png Surtr Damaged.png Book II Antagonists FEH.png|Surtr with Loki, Veronica, and Laevatein. Close of of Surtr Book II FEH.png|A close up shot of Surtr during the Book II cinematic. Surtr Cinematic 1.jpg Surtr Cinematic 2.jpg Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters